


To All Eternity

by DiGiTic



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Magic, Old Paris, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <b><a href="http://jjia912.livejournal.com/24720.html">To All Eternity</a></b> by <a href="http://jjia912.livejournal.com/">jjia912</a></p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> Paris 1900, Jensen didn’t really remember America and their life there, he’d only been five when his mother had packed their meager belongings and his father had brought him and his family onto the big ship, with promises that everything would be better. His father had been wrong, so very, very wrong. Paris had proven to be an even more dangerous and hopeless place. Now the only light in his dark existence was a tall, dark stranger Jensen had never been able to let go. The only thing he had left of the man was a small reminder; a golden ring which the stranger had given him so many years ago on the voyage from America to Paris, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him.<br/><b>Fic Warnings:</b> AU, slight underage (Jensen 17/ Jared ?), virginity, angst, violence, minor character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

 

 

  
 


End file.
